Judy And Nick
by Zim55
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde come to the Central Park Zoo to stop a crime. While they are there, they meet four penguins.


Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are in the Penguin HQ. All of a sudden, they heard a police siren. "Crikey! What's going on?' The youngest penguin, Private asked. Skipper ran to his younger brother. "It's okay Private." The eldest penguin said. The smartest penguin, Kowalski was confused. "Why is there a police siren at the Central Park Zoo?" He asked. Rico, the crazy penguin, looked out of the HQ and saw a fox and a bunny. "Nick! Judy!" Rico yelled. Skipper and Kowalski were confused. "Huh?" Skipper asked. "Who's Nick and Who's Judy?" Kowalski asked. Then a bunny walked in. "Hello. My name is Officer Hopps." The bunny said.

"Judy!" Rico yelled. "Yes. That's my real name." Judy said. "Well I'm Skipper. This is Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Skipper said. "Hello." Private said. "Nice to meet you." Kowalski said. "It's nice to meet you too." Judy said. A fox walked in. Private screamed. "If it isn't Rico." The fox said. "Nick!" Rico yelled. "You know this fox?" Skipper asked. "Yeah. He's my pen pal." Rico said. "You're friends with a penguin?" Judy asked. "Yeah carrots." Nick said. "Nick! You should have told me!" Judy yelled.

"Sorry. Man I've never seen you get angry." Nick said. "Yes you have!" Judy yelled. "So what brings you to the Central Park Zoo?" Skipper asked. "You here to hang out?" Rico asked. Nick was about to say something, but Judy interrupted. "No. There's a crime." Judy said. "Crikey! What did we do?" Private asked. "No. You didn't do nothing." Judy said. "Carrots, I actually want to hang out with Rico." Nick said. "Nick! I said no!" Judy yelled. "Fine Officer Fluf." Nick said. "So what's the crime?" Skipper asked. "An annoying lemur is bothering everyone." Judy said and she showed Skipper a picture. It was a picture of King Julien.

"Ringtail!" Skipper yelled. "You know this lemur?" Nick asked. "Of course I do! He's my annoying neighbor, Julien." Skipper said. "He always bothers us." Private said. "Then it's settled. We're going to have a chat with Julien." Judy said. The penguins, Judy, and Nick left the Penguin HQ. However they were still in the Penguin Habitat. "I didn't get your names." Nick said to Skipper, Private, and Kowalski. "Skipper." Skipper said. "Private." Private said. "Kowalski." Kowalski said. Judy saw two other lemurs. "Skipper, who are those two lemurs?" Judy asked.

"Oh that's Maurice and Mort." Skipper said. "Are they annoying like Julien?" Nick asked. "No." Skipper said. "Okay." Judy said. In the Lemur Habitat, there was a lot of noise. Julien was blasting music. "Dance everyone." Julien said. "I like dancing, but I don't like when we dance too much." Mort said. "Your majesty, please. We need to stop." Maurice said. "No stopping. Shake your booty." Julien said. Skipper's team, Judy, and Nick saw the lemurs. "I really hate coming here." Skipper said. Judy walked over to Julien. "Stop right there Julien!" Judy yelled. "No. Wait who are you?" Julien asked. "Officer Hopps, ZPD." Judy said. Julien started laughing.

"A bunny as a cop! That's funny." He said. Nick laughed quietly. Judy stared at Nick. "Sorry." Nick said. "Yes I'm a bunny and yes I'm a cop. Julien, you're under arrest for bothering the neighbors." Judy said. "What? No way. Skipper, tell her." Julien said. "Actually Ringtail, Officer Hopps has a point. You bother us a lot." Skipper said. "I'm sorry! I can change. Really. In fact, I'd like to become a police officer." Julien said. "What?" Judy asked. "Come on. That sly fox is a police officer." Julien said. "Yeah but he doesn't bother neighbors." Skipper said.

"Actually Skipper, before I became a police officer, I used to be a jerk like your friend Julien." Nick said. "Ringtail and I are not friends." Skipper said. "Sorry." Nick said. "It's fine." Skipper said. "Please just give me a chance." Julien said. "Officer Hopps?" Nick asked. Judy sighed. "Yes!" Julien yelled. "This I have to see. Okay boys! Here's the plan. Kowalski, Rico, Private, you take Nick to the HQ and you can talk to him. I'm going with Officer Hopps and watch Ringtail try to be a police officer." Skipper said. "Roger that." Kowalski said. Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Nick walked away. "I'll meet you back in the HQ. Come on Officer Hopps." Skipper said.

"Okay." Judy said. "I'm a police officer." Julien said. "You're training." Judy corrected. "Officer Hopps is correct." Skipper said. "Call me Judy." Judy said. "Okay Judy." Julien said. "You call me Officer Hopps! Skipper, you can call me Judy." Judy said. "Okay Judy." Skipper said. "Whatever you say officer." Julien said. The other penguins took Nick to the Penguin HQ. "So how did you meet Rico?" Kowalski asked. "Well I got a random text on my phone and I decided to reply back." Nick said. "But what about strangers?" Private asked.

"I'm an adult fox Private. So I replied back and I talked to this random guy. He said that his name was Rico." Nick said. "That's me!" Rico yelled. "Oh so that's why you're always taking my laptop." Kowalski said. "Yep." Rico said. "Well now you can say that you're talking to your pen pal." Kowalski said. "Yeah." Rico said. Private sighed. "What's wrong Private?" Nick asked. "I wish I had a penpal." Private said. "Private, you can be friends with Rico's pen pal, Nick." Kowalski said. "Yeah but I think Private wants his own pen pal." Nick said. "Nick's right." Private said.

Back outside, Julien was playing with a jump rope. "So what's the first case?" He asked. Skipper groaned. "Relax Skipper. Julien, you need to focus." Judy said. "Fine." Julien said and he put the jump rope away. "So officer, what now? I'm bored. Who wants a dance party?"

"Is he always like this?" Judy asked. Skipper sighed. "Afraid so." Skipper said. "Skipper." Judy said. "I'm sorry. He bothers me a lot." Skipper said. "It's fine Skipper. It happens." Judy said. Skipper sighed. "So let's have a party." Julien said. "No Julien. No parties. Now we're going to do some training. Let's pretend that I'm an evil criminal. And I stole your crown." Judy said and she took Julien's crown off his head. "Hey!" Julien yelled. "Try to catch me!" Judy said and she ran away. Skipper laughed. "Hopps! Give me my crown back!" Julien yelled. "No." Judy said. Judy was running with Julien's crown, Julien's running after Judy and Skipper's laughing.

Back in the Penguin HQ, the other three penguins and Nick were playing a game. "Okay. I'll call it guys." Nick said. He put a token in the middle. "Oh come on!" Private said. "I don't want to play anymore." Kowalski said. Everyone was concerned about Kowalski. "Why not?" Rico asked. "Are you alright?" Private asked. "Yeah. Nick, have you've had a crush on anyone?" Kowalski asked. "No. Well I like Judy a lot." Nick said.

"Does she like you?" Kowalski asked. "Yeah. She does." Nick said. Kowalski sighed. "Did I say something?" Nick asked. "No." Rico said. "Kowalski has a crush on Doris, a dolphin." Private said. "But she doesn't love him." Rico said. "Ooh. That's sad." Nick said. "Yeah." Kowalski said. "I'm sorry." Nick said. "It's fine." Kowalski said. Private out his wing on Kowalski. "It's alright Kowalski. "I wonder what Judy's doing." Nick said. Outside, Judy was still running with Julien's crown. "Give it back!" Julien yelled.

"Oh you really want it?" Judy asked. "Yes." Julien said. "Too bad." Judy said. Julien sighed. "I thought you were a good cop." Julien said. "I am." Judy said. "Why can't I have my crown?" Julien asked. "I'm pretending to be a villain." Judy said. "Oh." Julien said. Then he took his crown. "Hah!" Judy looked at Julien. Then Judy's phone started to ring."Officer Hopps. What!? No way! Okay." Judy said and she hung up. "I have to go."

"Well it was nice meeting you." Skipper said. "Same here." Judy said. Skipper and Judy went back to the Penguin HQ. Judy and Skipper walked in. "Nick, we have to go." Judy said. "Okay. Bye guys." Nick said. The four penguins waved and then Judy and Nick left.

 **The End.**


End file.
